


Crush

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Alex has a crush on you. But like... a huge crush on you.
Relationships: Alex Russo/Reader, Alex Russo/You
Kudos: 58





	Crush

Mr. Russo puts two baskets with sandwiches in them on the counter separating the main room and the kitchen, his eyes looking back at his daughter with an annoyed look.

“Alex.” The Russo girl looks up from her nails and looks at him, slight confusion on her face. “Can you take these sandwiches to the clients?”

“… no.” She gives him a cheeky smile before going back to look at her nails, though she rapidly gives a yelp when he hits her back. “ _Hey!_ ”

He points at the sandwiches. “Sandwich. Clients. Now.”

“Ugh, fine.” She takes the baskets in her hands and walks towards the table, waiting for her dad to disappear before she puts one of them in front of a random client. “There you go, pretend you ordered this.”

“ _Alex!_ ” 

She turns around towards the entrance to see a ginger-haired girl wearing a banana dress running towards her, a smile stretching the wizard’s lips when she recognizes her best friend. “Hey, Harper.” She frowns when her friend’s breathing only seems to get worse, her nose scrunching up when she starts pointing at the entrance and saying random words. “Okay, slow down… now tell me what’s going on.”

“It-It’s (Y/N)… she’s… she’s coming here!”

“What!?” Alex drops the last basket of sandwich on the floor, her heartbeat getting faster and louder as she feels her breathing getting stuck in her throat. “B-but I’m working! I’m not even wearing a cool outfit and my hair’s all messed up and-”

“ _Hey, Harper!_ ” She almost gives out a scream when you enter the shop, her stomach twisting around when you approach the two girls. “What did you run away? I was about to ask you how you were.” You turn your head towards the wizard girl, a warm smile coming to your lips. “Hey, Alex.”

A weird chuckle escapes her throat before she can stop it. “H-Hi, (Y/N)! Um…” She clears her voice when she notices it going way too high, not liking the weird expression Harper’s giving you from behind you. “Do… do you wanna order something?”

“Oh, um…” You look around the sandwich shop, not having expected to even come here today. “… sure, why not-”

“Okay, great, sit right here!” You give her a surprised expression as she rushes you to sit down at a table, a shaky laugh escaping your mouth when she stands next to you and looks at you with the widest grin you’ve ever seen. “Comfortable?”

“Yeah-”

“Cool! Here’s the menu-” She takes the said menu out of one of the costumer’s hands and gives it to you, the Russo girl slowly stepping back away. “I’ll come back in a few minutes to take your order, okay?”

“Okay-”

“ _Okay, I’ll see you soon!_ ”

You just give out a snort when she runs towards the staircase, taking Harper’s wrist and pulling her along.

* * *

“Aw, come on!” Max throws a piece of licorice against the TV, frustration clear on his face. “Just ask her out! It’s not that hard!”

Justin quirks an eyebrow at his behavior, then gives out a playful scoff before he turns his page around. He rapidly looks up from his book again when Alex and Harper suddenly come up from the staircase with panic looks on their faces, his sister being especially overly… stressed out.

“I looked so lame, Harper!” She gives out a whiny sound that makes his lips stretch out, his hands already closing his book. “Did you hear my voice go high?”

“I did-”

“My voice doesn’t go high! Ugh! She’s gonna think I’m such a loser!”

“Well, well, well…” Alex yelps when she hears her older brother’s voice, her head snapping back towards him to see him giving her a smirk. “What’s going on, Alex? Do you perhaps… have a crush on someone?”

“N-no-”

“ _She does!_ (Y/N) is downstairs and Alex is freaking out because she doesn’t know how to ask her out!” Harper smiles brightly at Justin, though she rapidly loses it when her best friend sends her a hard look. “… sorry.”

Alex squints her eyes at the ginger-haired girl. “Thanks, Harper.” She looks back at her brother to see him smiling even wider than before, which makes her scrunch up her nose in confusion. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Oh, for nothing…” He crosses his arms over his chest, almost jumping up and down with glee. “Just waiting for you to ask for my help.”

Alex gives out a loud laugh. “Yeah, _right_. Like I’d ever do that.”

“Oh!” Harper pokes her best friend’s shoulder with an excited smile. “I know what you should do! You should knit her a sweater with your hair-”

“No!” Justin steps back away in fear at that awful memory, Alex pointing at the ginger-haired girl with a stern look. “No… Harper. I am not gonna do that.”

“ _Just tell her you like her!_ ” They all turn their heads towards Max, who’s still throwing licorice at the TV. “The worst that could happen is rejection! And then what? You’re gonna move on in a few weeks once the magazine swimsuit issues come out!”

Alex’s lips stretch out onto her cheeks. “Hey… you know what? That’s good advice.”

Justin’s eyes widen. “Wait, no, you’re supposed to ask me-”

“I’m gonna ask her out! Wish me luck, Harper-” The ginger-haired girl sends the Russo girl a wide smile and a wave, Alex sending her little brother a quick look before she disappears into the staircase. “Thanks, Max!”

“ _Huh?_ ” Max blinks a few times before he turns his head towards Justin and Harper. “Did someone say something?”

Harper gives out a chuckle just as Justin shakes his head in disbelief.

* * *

Alex feels her breath barely coming in and out of her mouth as she tries to walk towards your table, her hands shaking profusely because of her feelings. She hates how you’re making her feel this way, but she also loves how light she feels whenever you’re around.

“H-hey.” You look up from the menu to send her a smile, which makes her lips stretch out and a chuckle comes out of her throat. “Um… have you chosen what you wanna eat?”

“Oh yeah!” You look down at the menu and point at something. “I think I’ll take the-”

“ _Youwannagoonadatewithme?_ ”

“Huh?” You blink in confusion, not quite sure of what you heard. “Sorry… can you repeat that?”

“Aah…” She looks down at the floor for a moment, then snaps her head back up with what could be mistaken as confidence. “I was… wondering… if you… wanted to go on a date with me?”

Your smile widens into a warm one. “I would love to.”

“ _Really?_ ” She feels something flutter in her chest when you nod, the wizard girl not used to this feeling. “G-great! How about dinner and a movie?”

You give out a chuckle. “Sure!”

“Great!” She takes your menu and slams it against the table, her hand already taking your wrist and pulling you along. “There are probably a ton of movies playing right, so let’s go!” 

You just laugh at her behavior, gladly going along with her plan.


End file.
